The Important Thing(s) In Life
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: What's most important in life? Some say money, others say fame, and a few say love. But none of that's important to Bree. What's important in life is here and now. It's family.


**Happy Walpurgis Night (wow, that name sounds weirder in English) everybody! I hope you're having a wonderful night (whether or not you celebrate Walpurgis Night) and that your May will be even better! :D**

 **So I decided to write a little one-shot, just because I was feeling for something lighthearted right now (yes, that does actually happen once in a while ;P), so here it is :)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

There's a lot of so-called "big questions" every human asks themselves throughout life. _What's the meaning of life? Does God exist? What happens after you die?_ All those things. There's not an easy answer to any of those, and a lot of people never even find them. But _everybody_ knows the answer to another popular question; _what's most important in life?_

Some people would say _money_ ; but Bree doesn't agree.

She's spent pretty much her entire life surrounded by a large amount of money -even though her father's a bit stingy about his money. She has lived through all the perks lots of money gives you. Heck, lots of money is one of the prime reasons she even exists. She's had a father with money, and she's earned her own. She's had the almost ridiculous big house and gotten the expensive gifts. She's had all the expensive things. She's had the big wardrobe and the self-driving cars. She's felt the sweetness and the sourness of money. She's been rich and she's been poor.

So no, money's not the important thing in life. At least not in hers.

Others say that the important thing is _fame_ ; it's people recognizing you and your name. And once more Bree has to disagree.

She's had the fame. In her whole life her name -or at least her surname- has meant something to a good amount of people. She's had her father's name, and face, on everything from cups to buildings. She's even been asked about her father in school. And furthermore she has tasted the fame herself. She has even been given a medal from the president for God's sake. She's written the autographs and taken the pictures. She's heard her name being chanted and has gotten recognized on the street. She's had the fans -good and bad- and she's had people dress like her. She's had the fame, through her father and then by herself. She's been famous, and tasted everything that comes with that.

And no, she's not impressed. The "fame and the fortune and more" is not important to her.

Then there's some people that say _love_. It's to find Mr. Right; to find the one just right for you. Ooh, does Bree know that feeling... But it's still not the most important thing for her.

For all her life, Bree has chased the true love. She's searched for Mr. Perfect, and Mr. Right, and even Prince Charming. She's been on the dates; the good and the bad, the magic and the awful. She's had the boyfriends, and lots of them. She's had the weird ones and the charming ones, the ones that don't stop talking and the ones that never starts. She's had the strange ones; she's had the wonderful ones; she's even had the evil, homicidal ones. And now, at the age of twenty-six, she's actually engage. She's found her own guy, the one just right for her. She's found love and her own future husband. She's found the one she's ready to spend forever with.

Bree loves love. It's important to her, but not the answer to the question. She could actually go a life without Mr. Right if she had to.

Because there's one thing that trumps the money, and the fame, and the love. There's one thing that beats being able to buy all the clothes she wants; there's one thing that exceed meeting the young girls that smile so wide and say they want to be just like her as she signs the photographs; there's one thing that even surpasses lying in her fiancé's arms as they talk about weddings and children. That one thing is going home; it's seeing her family again.

It's hugging Tasha, and hearing Mr. Davenport and Douglas argue over their newest invention. It's watching Naomi grow into the wonderful woman she one day will be, and helping her understand the world and their odd family. It's Leo's attempts to please his girlfriend so she forgets about his latest screw-up. It's Adam and Chase's bickering and small-fighting. It's about wondering how the heck this happened and wishing you were somewhere else as the calm and nice family dinner turns south. It's about _family_. It's about being with them, and loving them despite what happens. Them and her, that's what truly matters to her.

 _What's the most important thing in life?_ Money? Fame? Love? None of that's important to Bree. She cares about it of course, but it's not truly important to her.

So what _is_ the most important thing in Bree Davenport's life? She doesn't have to ponder the question for very long. She already knows the answer. What's important in life is here and now. It's family. It doesn't matter how messed up things get, or how much they annoy her, or even how much harder they make her life. _T_ _hey are her family_. And that's what is, has and always will be important to her.

* * *

 **And "The End"!**

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until the next story! :) /Libra**


End file.
